Volume 7 Opening
The RWBY Volume 7 Opening was posted on Rooster Teeth website on November 9th, 2019. Scenes *Silhouettes of the Atlas designs of Team RWBY and Team JNPR and Oscar Pine are shown, resembling the silhouettes from the initial reveal of Team RWBY at the end of the original Trailers. *Shot pans up a snowy cliff with Team RWBY, still in their Mistral designs, standing on top of it. Ruby Rose has her hood up. *Close up of Ruby's face as she takes off her hood before cutting to the faces of Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna respectively. Cut to a behind shot of the four looking up at Atlas before they dissolve into ash. The camera flies up into the sky as "RWBY Volume 7" materializes out of the same ash. *The four characters appear one by one in the sky in the order of Yang, Blake, Weiss and Ruby. Each character appears in their Vale design before using their semblance once to transition into their Mistral design, then activate their semblance again to transition into their Atlas designs. *Ironwood is shown in his office looking at a hologram of Atlas and Amity Colosseum. Cut to his face looking intent before the camera zooms into his eye which shows the reflection of the hologram. *A hand closes on a Clover-like medal before the silhouettes of the Ace Operatives are shown in the same style as Team RWBY, before cutting to the leader, Clover Ebi, standing in Atlas. After half a second, the other 4 members fade in, all posing in a relaxed, yet ready manner. The camera zooms out showing the team as an image on a screen under the name "ATLAS_OPERATIVES.FLD_ACE." *A close shot of Arthur Watts' mustache. It curls into a smirk before he begins typing on a keyboard. As he does this, the silhouette of Tyrian Callows appears in front of the scene as he maintains a sitting position while he holds himself off the ground with his tail. *A transition of the screen breaking apart before showing Ironwood in Mantle firing his gun at the screen intently before lowering it and looking down at the ground in a dejected manner. *The screen is enveloped by a snowstorm then shows Jacques and Whitley Schnee side-by-side in the Schnee Manor with an intimidating look on both faces. *Weiss and Winter stand back to back with the Schnee logo behind them. Both give a sideways glance to each other, Winter with her arms crossed and a slight grin on her face while Weiss looks back with an unsurely expression. *In Pietro's Pharmacy, Pietro Polendina sits back in his chair adjusting his bowtie while Maria Calavera turns and looks into the camera with her eyes. *A slow pan shot from left to right, of Ruby in the center of the screen while the other members of RWBY, JNPR and Oscar stand in the background on raised objects, all with their weapons out. *The rebuilt Penny stands in a white background, she looks back with a curious look before smiling joyfully. *In a snowy area, Yang activates her semblance and fires a shot at two Sabyr Grimm running towards her, causing a blast of snow. Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Jaune Arc run out of the snow blast and attack more approaching Sabyrs. Jaune then dodges out of the way as a Geist made of Ice and Rock attempt to crush him with its arm. The Ace-Ops are seen running by the Geist as Elm Ederne runs up the Geist's arm then swings at its head with her weapon. *Robyn Hill leans against a building in Mantle watching a group of angry Mantle citizens shouting at a screen with Ironwood on it. As the camera zooms to the screen, One of them throws a rock at it, which causes it to glitch and show Jacques' face instead. *In the Atlas Academy Training Room, Ironwood and Oscar both spar. Ironwood swings a punch at Oscar which he dodges. *In the Schnee Dust Company Mine #2, Blake kills several centipede-like Grimm by spinning Gambol Shroud before crouching down, as Weiss slides around her on her Glyphs before jumping into the air and slashing into the camera. *In Mantle, Tyrian runs towards and attacks Robyn as she blocks his strikes. Qrow Branwen then jumps into the fray and attacks Tyrian which he blocks in turn. *Ruby kills several Grimm with Crescent Rose before turning into a 2D moving black silhouette in a white background, still swinging with her scythe before transitioning to Weiss, Blake and Yang respectively in the same style swinging with their own weapons. *A close-up is shown of Ruby's face back in the normal style before zooming out and showing a crowd on the left the screen all looking towards the right, featuring Teams RWBY, JNPR, Qrow, Oscar, the Ace-Ops, Ironwood, Winter and Penny. *The scene cuts to black, with the text "SERIES CREATED BY MONTY OUM" in white letters with a brief sweeping light showing the Relic of Creation in the background. Trivia *Miles Luna and Kerry Shawcross advised people to watch the first episode before watching the intro as it featured spoilers for the first episode. *Barbara Dunkelman, the voice of Yang and the Community Manager and Marketing Director and Creative Director at Rooster Teeth, directed, produced and edited a live-action low budget parody version of the Volume 7 Opening. *The Relic of Creation appears behind the credit "Series created by Monty Oum". *Team RWBY’s appearances from Volumes 1-7 reflects on how much they have grown these past volumes in chronological order: Beacon Arc (Volumes 1-3), Mistral Arc (Volumes 4-6), and Atlas Arc (Volumes 7). Video Category:Openings Category:Volume 7